Tiempo de Luz pt2 (Alonso)
by omgvm
Summary: Segunda parte de esta historia, esta vez, desde el punto de vista de Alonso


Un crossover un tanto extraño, los derechos de autor de los personajes, localizaciones, historias, ETC ETC, corresponden a sus creadores, que ya mencioné en la primera parte

 **TIEMPO DE LUZ (2ª Parte)**

 **Regreso al Ministerio**

— ¡Maldita sea Julián!, como que no sabe si Amelia está muerta o desaparecida, ¿Qué le vamos a decir a sus padres?

—Tranquilo Salvador, Yo me ocuparé de eso, —dice mi buen amigo Julián

— ¿Cómo que tranquilo? ¡Por el amor de Dios, sólo han estado fuera un par de horas! ¿Y usted, Alonso, que me dice?, ahora me dirá que no sabe cómo ha perdido el brazo derecho o no sabe dónde.

—Bueno, verá… —comienzo a musitar.

— ¿El qué Alonso? ¿Qué tengo que ver? — me grita enfurecido.

En ese momento, noto que me fallan las fuerzas, el viaje de regreso, me pasa factura y caigo desplomado.

Me despierto en la enfermería del Ministerio:

— ¡Pardiez! que dolor de cabeza

—Normal, te has dado contra el suelo, —volteo la cabeza y veo a Irene y a Ernesto, ¿Qué ha pasado, Alonso? —pregunta Irene.

—Pues veréis, cuando cruzamos esta mañana la nueva puerta, al otro lado, nos vimos involucrados en una guerra, estalló una bomba, en la cual mi brazo resultó cercenado y Amelia, fallecida, y por lo visto, alguna falla ha de haber en la puerta, pues aquí han pasado apenas unas horas, y al otro lado, han pasado meses —miento como una sabandija, pero es lo que acordamos Julián y yo.

—Si es que… Ya no estamos para estos trotes, Alonso.

— ¡Venga, ahuecando el ala!, que el paciente necesita descansar —dice la enfermera, irrumpiendo como un huracán en la habitación.

—Alonso, nos vamos entonces, cualquier cosa que necesites nos lo haces saber —dice Ernesto con gesto serio.

— Tranquilo, esto es un sedante suave para que pueda dormir un poco y descansar, dijo la enfermera.

Y me quedo solo con mis pensamientos y mis recuerdos mientras noto el efecto del sedante.

En la ensoñación, producida por la droga, revivo ese día:

 **Llegada a Oa**

Me levanté esa mañana, para acudir al Ministerio, como mi Elena entraba más tarde, la dejé dormir, no quise importunarla, miré también en la habitación de Blanca, que también dormía plácidamente, le di un beso en la frente. Hice bien al reclutar a Elena, es una abogada competente, se tomó a bien lo de mis viajes, lo que le costó digerir, fue que yo fuese cuatro siglos más viejo que ella.

Al llegar al Ministerio, todo el mundo estaba muy nervioso, una nueva puerta había aparecido, y además, con el número "0", cosa que por lo visto, no había sucedió jamás.

Cruzamos la puerta y la exploramos con el robot teledirigido, al no ver nada, Amelia sugirió entrar con cautela.

Al otro lado, emergimos en una especie de brea o alquitrán, empezaron a sonar alarmas, y caímos desmayados, nos despertamos en una habitación, allí, esperando a que nos levantásemos, había un hombre.

—Hi! , my name is… —Julián, le cortó señalándose la oreja.

Nos pasó unos aparatos como los que solemos usar en las misiones del Ministerio a la vez que se señala su oreja, veo que Julián se lo pone, y hago lo mismo.

—¿Hola? ¿Mejor ahora? —dice el desconocido.

—¿No estabas hablando en Inglés hace un momento? dice Julián.

—Si, es que tienen los traductores universales, como iba diciendo, hola, soy el Capitán Hal Jordan, y creo que tenéis que dar una explicación de vuestra presencia aquí , porque entrar en la sala del libro Oa está penado actualmente con la muerte, y vosotros, literalmente, habéis salido de él.

—¿Oa?, ¿Hal Jordan?, ¡no me jodas! —dice mi compañero, inquieto,

—Disculpadle, mi Capitán—digo intentado calmar la situación, mi compañero está bastante alterado.

—Alonso, ¡por Dios!, este hombre, está sugiriendo que estamos dentro de un tebeo, y eso es imposible, ¡joder!

—¿Cómo que un tebeo?, ¿Os referís a esas historietas que solíais leer cuando, compartimos piso hace unos años?

—Si, Alonso, más o menos.

—Y este hombre, ¿Dice ser un personaje de una de esas historias? Eso no puede ser, comenta Amelia a mi lado.

De repente, comienzan a hablar ellos tres mientras yo pienso que a mi mejor amigo se le va la cabeza, ¡cómo vamos a estar en una historieta! , ¡Sandeces! , y en eso estoy pensando cuando de repente el hombre con el que dialogaba Julián, grita algo y la sala se ilumina con un resplandor verde, casi al tiempo, se abre la puerta y no doy crédito a lo que ven mis ojos, seres que parecen humanos y otros, que fe mía, que parecen salidos del Averno, sólo acierto a santiguarme.

El capitán, se volvió, y con un gesto, hizo entender que estaba todo bajo control, cerraron la puerta, y nos volvimos a quedar solos, solo que ahora el capitán Jordan, vestía un uniforme un tanto extraño.

—Volvamos a empezar—comenzó, soy el Capitán Hal Jordan, de la fuerza aérea de Los Estados Unidos, y miembro del Cuerpo de Linternas Verdes, os encontráis en el sector 0 del universo que es este planeta, habéis salido, literalmente del libro sagrado de Oa, y estamos en guerra, así que eso se castiga con la muerte, los Guardianes están repasando el libro, como no queden satisfechos, es probable que seáis ejecutados mañana.

—Soy Amelia Folch, líder de esta patrulla, y ellos son Julián Martínez y Alonso de Entrerríos, los tres somos de España.

—Patrulla ¿De qué?, en este momento, me temo que eso de patrulla no suena bien del todo.

—Nos miramos los tres sin saber ben que decir, hasta que me decidí a romper el silencio.

—Verá, Hal, como ha dicho mi jefa de patrulla, procedemos de España, y nos dedicamos a patrullar el tiempo, para que nada se vea alterado, ella es del siglo IXX, mi compañero es del siglo XX, y yo soy del XVI, para poder realizar tal proeza, nos valemos de puertas que nos trasladan a un tiempo en concreto, lo que no sé cómo podemos explicarle, es nuestra aparición en un libro, puesto que veo complicado que tres personas salgan de un libro.

—Es fácil, El Libro de Oa, es enorme, y os desmayasteis al llegar porque en la sala del libro, solo se puede estar si eres inmortal o tienes un anillo, llegamos justo a tiempo.

Os he de decir que vuestra llegada ha causado cierto alboroto por aquí, así que lo mejor para todos, sería que pasaseis la noche una celda, y mañana os llevaré con los guardianes.

Y allí pasamos la noche, creo que Amelia y Julián, pudieron medio dormir algo, yo tampoco pude dormir mucho pensando en Irene y maldiciendo mi suerte.

Al día siguiente, Jordan volvió a por nosotros nos condujo a una sala gigantesca donde varias figuras vestidas con una túnica nos esperaban, debían ser los Guardianes, también habían otros seres con uniformes similares pero de diferentes vi un monstruo enorme, con uniforme Rojo, y colmillos enormes, efectivamente, estábamos en el infierno, y no albergaba demasiadas esperanzas, intentaría pedir clemencia para mis compañeros, ellos tenían hijos a los que volver a ver.

—Soy Sayd, una de los Guardianes del Universo, —empezó a hablar uno de estos seres cabezones—, hemos estado leyendo el libro de Oa, y vuestra llegada estaba escrita en él, el Linterna Jordan, nos ha puesto al corriente de vuestra situación y en este momento, toda ayuda es bienvenida, así que hemos decidido que seréis puestos bajo su supervisión.

En ese instante, se escucharon detonaciones, nos había disparado, ¡Perros cobardes!, no tienen redaños de enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo, cerré los ojos esperando la muerte, al abrirlos una especie de anillo estaba frente de mi y en mi cabeza pude oír: " **Alonso de Entrerríos, de la Tierra, Tienes un gran amor en tu corazón, bienvenido a las Star Sapphires**.", el anillo, se colocó en mi dedo.

— ¡Por los clavos de Cristo!, ¡Parezco una dama!, —estaba vestido con mi atuendo habitual de los Tercios, pero de un color Rosa que ofendía a la vista, a mi lado Amelia, me había robado el sombrero para poder taparse las vergüenzas, se ayudaba de mi capa, pero la pobre, poco podía hacer.

Casi instantáneamente, nos vimos rodeados de cientos de soldados, de repente, en mis manos, apareció una espada, y mi compañero, a su vez, empuñaba dos pistolas.

La que nos había hablado, saltó al centro:

— ¡Retiraos!, no hay peligro alguno aquí, llamad a Carol Ferris, a Saint Walker, de los Linternas Azules y al Linterna Kilowog.

Nos quedamos solos junto con los Guardianes y el Capitán Jordan

—Jordan, Sayd, ¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó Julián

—No lo sé, —contestó Sayd—, tú acabas de ser elegido para ingresar en el Cuerpo de Linternas Verdes, la hembra humana viste el Azul, y el otro, es una imposibilidad, a no ser que también sea una hembra de vuestra especie.

— ¿Qué insinuáis? , ¿Que soy una mujer?

En ese momento, Julián, no paraba de reír, a decir verdad, la situación era un poco cómica, tardaría en volver a ver a mi compañero reír de esa manera

—Mientras llegan los demás, si os concentráis, vuestra ropa se hará más acorde a vuestros gustos.

—Dijo Jordan, conteniendo la risa—.

Tenía razón el capitán, al poco, vestíamos los tres con un poco más de decoro, aunque por mucho que me concentré, no conseguí quitarme el símbolo de la estrellita.

Estuvimos esperando, hasta que se abrió la puerta, aparecieron un mujer, alta, vestida de rosa, un demonio de cara porcina de unos 2 metros y pico y, un Guardián, pero vestido de Azul, en vez de con la túnica que vestían los demás Guardianes.

—¡Maldita sea Poozer! ¿Qué es tan urgente, como para hacerme venir del entrenamiento? —preguntó el enorme ser —.

—Mirad a nuestros invitados —contestó Hal—, y os haréis una idea.

—¡Los Zafiros Estelares sólo pueden ser asignados a mujeres, ¿Qué carajo habéis hecho tú y tus Guardianes, Hal?. —dijo la mujer visiblemente enfada

— No hemos hecho nada, Carol, el anillo le ha escogido, al igual que a los demás.

En fin, haré las presentaciones, estos son Julián Martínez, Amelia Folch y Alonso de Entrerríos, todos de La Tierra, chicos, ellos son Carol Ferris de los Zafiros Estelares, Ganthet, Guardián de los Linternas Azules, y el que queda es Kilowog, Sargento Instructor de los Linternas Verdes.

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando entre ellos, durante el cual, la mujer de Rosa, no para de mirarme de manera inquisitorial, con una mezcla de miedo y odio, los visitantes marcharon, quedándonos a solas con el capitán Jordan, en la breve charla que mantuvimos, nos explico que habían varios cuerpos de internas y que nos encontrábamos en guerra por culpa de una profecía. Lo que si que me quedó claro, es que la guerra que librábamos, era contra la mismísima muerte, y que por lo poderosas que eran nuestras armas necesitábamos varios meses de entrenamiento, deberíamos de separarnos en este tiempo.

Nos despedimos los tres, al salir de la estancia, la señorita Ferris y los demás, nos estaban esperando.

— Alonso, ven conmigo, daremos un paseo.

 **Carol Ferris y las Zafiros**

Atravesamos la ciudad, y al poco llegamos a un bosque en las afueras.

— Muy bien, Alonso, ¿Qué sabes de todo este embrollo en el que te has metido?—Preguntó.

— Poco, pero lo que he podido sacar en claro es que estamos en una guerra en el que las emociones, representan colores, y que por una profecía, has surgido un ser llamado Nekron, que amenaza la existencia.

— Más o menos, digamos que con el paso de los milenios, las emociones del universo, han cobrado forma en entidades que los representan, los Linternas Verdes tienen a Ion, El Agente Naranja es **Ophidian** , Nekron, que como bien sabes, es el Negro, y así todos.

— Veréis, tengo una duda, ¿Dónde vamos a realizar el período de instrucción, y cuantos reclutas somos? — pregunte ante la soledad del sitio

— Alonso, no voy a mentirte, hay unas 18 reclutas, y tú, concretamente, eres el único hombre que ha portado el anillo Violeta, lo que te hace tremendamente peligroso, para ti, y para las demás, por eso, realizaremos el entrenamiento, aquí, en Oa.

— No os entiendo.

— A ver, hace relativamente poco, las entidades escaparon para poseer huéspedes a lo largo del universo, son seres casi omnipotentes, y **Depredador** , que es como se llama nuestra entidad, es muy peligroso, en La Tierra, poseyó a un hombre, mató a decenas de personas hasta que pudimos contenerlo de nuevo, suma eso a que todas las Zafiros Estelares, somos mujeres que hemos sufrido despecho, traición, desamores, la muerte del ser amado, o poseen un amor tan profundo que son llamadas por un anillo, así que si ya de por si, no se fían de un hombre, de ti, menos todavía, lo más probable es que si te entrenases con las demás, no llegases vivo a mañana.

— ¿Y cuando empezamos?

— ¡AHORA! —gritó mientras saltaba hacia mi blandiendo un haz de luz, instintivamente puse mis brazos para cubrirme mientras en mi brazo se materializaba un escudo, sentí, el impacto, vaya si lo sentí, al desvanecerse el polvo, el árbol que había tras de mi estaba hecho trizas. Carol no cesaba en su ataque.

— ¡Vamos Alonso!, contraataca ¿O es que no lo hace por ser una mujer?

— Intentaba poner una espada en mi mano como la otra vez, pero me era imposible, y a cada embestida de la Zafiro, el escudo se resquebrajaba un poco más, ¡Dios mío, iba a matarme! —¡NO!—grité— de la explosión resultante provoqué un cráter y la Zafiro salió despedida cientos de metros, caía al suelo y corrí a por ella, no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie me separase de mi familia, llegué presto a su altura, para acabar con ella si era menester, pero con los brazos hizo señal de rendición.

— Siento haber sido tan ruda contigo, —comenzó entre jadeos, pero tienes mucho que aprender, tienes instinto, pero te hace falta práctica, Nekron usará a tus seres queridos contra ti, por suerte, por lo que me ha dicho Hal, están en otro universo, pero usará niños, ancianos, mujeres indefensas, etc., todo le vale con tal de ganar la guerra.

— Bien, pero ¿Cómo funcionan estos anillos?, antes he intentado pensar en una espada pero no ha pasado nada.

— Al principio, es difícil, con el tiempo te acostumbrarás, ten en cuenta que los anillos se nutren de los sentimientos del portador, **Esperanza** , **Miedo** , **Odio** , **Amor** … ¿Tienes familia?

— Si, mi mujer, Elena y mi hija de 8 años que se llama Blanca—contesté.

— Entonces, piensa en ellas, en como las quieres y las echas de menos, tu amor por ellas es lo que confiere poder a tu anillo, y a ti, cuanto más fuerte sea ese sentimiento, más fuerte serán tus creaciones, pero eso, irá drenando los niveles de poder del anillo, que deberás cargar cada día, imagino que ahora deberías rondar el 80%.

— No lo sé, ¿cómo se mira eso?

—Pregúntale —contestó.

—¿En serio?

—Si, claro.

—¡Anillo!, ¿cuanta batería te queda? —Grité.

—« **Niveles de poder al 70%, Linterna Entrerríos** **»** **.**

—¡Pardiez!, este trasto habla.

—« **En realidad la definición de trasto es incorrecta Linterna Entrerríos, y no hace falta hablar, la comunicación es telepática y por tanto instantánea** **»** **.**

—¿Qué nivel de poder tienes? —dijo Carol medio riendo por lo bajo.

—El 70%

—No está mal, debes saber que si el nivel de poder llega al 0% volverás a ser un humano normal, si esto te pasa en el espacio, te quedará energía de reserva en el cuerpo como para que alguien te pudiese rescatar, son apenas unos segundos, pero menos es nada, para cargar el anillo debes apuntar o a la batería portátil que te voy a dar o a la Batería Central de Poder, que es como la que hay aquí en Oa, pero está en Zamaron, y recitar el juramento:

 **Para corazones largamente perdidos y llenos de miedo,**

 **Para aquellos solitarios en la noche más oscura**

 **Acepten nuestros anillos y únanse a nuestra lucha,**

 **El Amor lo Conquista todo ¡Con la Luz Violeta!**

— Por hoy lo dejamos, va a ser un entrenamiento muy largo, mañana toca aprender a volar y evitar la gravedad de las estrellas….

El entrenamiento, fue duro, desde luego, manejar una de las armas más poderosas del universo no es cosa baladí, por las tardes estábamos de asueto así que nos veíamos por las tardes en el bar de Oa y cuando no quedábamos, aprovechaba para aprender cosas del anillo, sería de necios disponer de todo el conocimiento del universo y no aprovecharlo, aprendí mucho, entre otras cosas, a no subestimar a una ardilla.

Recuerdo las misiones, rescatar planetas, rejuvenecer soles, ojalá Blanca y Elena hubiesen estado para verlo.

Nos pusieron, un día, en alerta por el ataque inminente de Nekron y sus hordas, se reforzaron guardias y patrullas por el perímetro del planeta, lo que nos venía era cosas seria, decidí que debía escribir una misiva, en canto tuviese oportunidad, se la daría a Julián:

 **La carta**

"Amor mío, soy hombre parco en palabras, así que seré breve, te amo desde el día en que te vi en aquella manifestación, sé que en estos años no todo ha sido un camino de rosas, pero diez años después tenemos una preciosa hija a la que quiero tanto como a ti, gracias por dejarme ponerle el nombre de mi difunta esposa, nunca te lo he agradecido lo suficiente, también gracias por aguantar mis terquedades y los viajes, se cuán intranquila quedas cada vez que nos separamos.

Siento no haberme despedido de ti, ha pasado algo más de un año, en este tiempo no he contactado contigo porque no hay teléfonos para llamar a otros universos, Julián te pondrá al tanto de todo.

No ha pasado ni un solo día en el que no recuerde tu sonrisa, el olor de tu pelo, el amor que siento por ti y por Blanca, que es lo que literalmente me da fuerza, pero me temo que esta vez el enemigo ha ganado, lo siento. Has de saber que el último pensamiento que tendré en esta vida, será hacia vosotras, y que moriré en paz, sabiendo que algún día nos volveremos a reunir.

Te quiero"

Empezaron a sonar las alarmas, el Sargento Kilowog, lo dispuso para que estuviésemos Amelia, Julián y yo juntos, cosa que agradecí, aproveché para solicitarle que se nos uniera G´ff, a lo que no se opuso, en estos meses había hecho una buena amistad con ese ser, y había demostrado en numerosas ocasiones su valía.

Una vez estuvimos en órbita, Kilowog dio las instrucciones pertinentes, atacaríamos a distancia hasta que les pudiésemos atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, materialicé un cañón, a mi lado Julián hizo lo propio con un rifle y Amelia con un arco, miles de rayos de luz, iluminaron el firmamento esa noche, atacábamos con todo, hasta que vislumbramos a Mogo acercándose lenta pero inexorablemente.

Me fijé que Mogo parecía estar partiéndose por la mitad a la vez que en la hendidura se le formaban gigantescos huracanes:

— «Anillo, ¿qué le sucede a Mogo? Escanea su superficie».

— **«El planeta Mogo está acumulando energía, probablemente con intención de disparar».**

— «Si lo hace, ¿Qué oportunidades tendríamos de sobrevivir?».

— **«Entre el 1% y el 0´5% Linterna Entrerríos».**

— «¿Y siendo optimista?».

— **«Entre el 1% y el 0´5%».**

— «¿Qué diantres entiendes por optimismo?».

Jordan y Kilowog, se pusieron cerca de Amelia, necesitaban su poder, entre los dos, generaron un cañón que rivalizaba con cualquiera que hubiese podido ver en toda mi vida

— ¡Julián, Alonso, Amelia, generad escudos, hay que proteger este cañón, como! —gritó Hal, obedecimos de inmediato.

Una figura negra como el carbón surgió de entre las filas de Linternas Negros, se acercaba la velocidad del sonido hacia donde estábamos, no podíamos hacer nada, tanto Amelia, como Julián, como yo, estábamos generando un escudo para proteger el cañón.

— «Anillo, quien es ese ser que se acerca».

— **«Parece ser Superman de Tierra-2».**

— «Pues habrá que pararle los pies».

— **«Las probabilidades de supervivencia combatiendo solo al ser llamado Superman, son de un 5%».**

— «Pues habrá que pararle los pies muy rápido, y después, hablaremos de cómo ser optimista, ¿cuánto tiempo tardarán el Linterna Jordan y Kilowog en terminar?».

— **«Aproximadamente 30 segundos».**

—G´ff. ¡Maldito roedor!, venid aquí, necesito vuestra ayuda, —grité—, sustituidme, y por lo que más queráis, aguantad.

Miré a Julián, y con un buen par de espadas grité: ¡Por España y por Santiago!, y a la velocidad del pensamiento me lancé a por el enemigo.

Los mandobles llovieron sobre Superman, no iba a darle cuartel a ese hideputa, pero el malnacido soltó un chillido y paró o esquivó todos los golpes. Sujeté las espadas con firmeza, girándolas en un sentido y en otro, abriendo grandes heridas en su cuerpo.

La criatura siseaba y abría su boca de dolor y furia mientras su sangre negra y espesa teñía flotaba en el frío espacio. El extraño ser tenía más vitalidad que cualquier ser humano y las heridas más profundas apenas parecían afectarle, estaba asombrado ante tal resistencia.

Continué combatiendo, no podía dejar de pensar en mi mujer e hija y en darles tiempo a los demás a abatir a Mogo, pero me estaba quedando sin resuello.

—«Anillo, ¡Por los clavos de Cristo! ¿Cuánto queda para que disparen?»

— **«Están a punto de acabar, Linterna Entrerríos».**

Me distraje, apenas un instante, pero el ser, me cogió por las muñecas, era el fin, pero habíamos ganado. La criatura, empezó a reír, le solté un cabezazo que le saltó varios dientes, tiró, y noté como me arrancaba un brazo y me fracturaba gravemente el otro, no dejaba de reírse.

En mi mente ya solo había sitio para mi familia.

Justo cuando iba a rematarme, un fogonazo rojo y azul de un golpe que podría haber partido por la mitad una montaña, envió a la criatura a la otra punta del universo a la par que Jordan y Kilowog, destruían Mogo.

Me desperté en la enfermería de Oa, efectivamente había perdido un brazo, y el otro me dolía terriblemente, recibí varias visitas, entre ellas la de mi salvador, que era ni más ni menos que el Superman de este universo, le llamé mequetrefe, ya que me lo imaginaba con los calzoncillos por fuera, como en las películas, no se ofendió, de hecho, nos reímos de eso. Tardé varios meses en recuperarme durante los cuales mis amigos realizaron diversas misiones, yo aprendí algunos trucos nuevos.

— Hola Entrerríos, —era Carol de las Zafiros, que venía a visitarme— hay una cosa de la que quiero hablarte, verás, hay una posibilidad remota de que podáis volver, los Anillos Violetas tienen el poder de reunir al portador con el ser amado, pero en tu caso, dado que tu familia está en otro universo, no somos capaces de evaluar las consecuencias.

— ¡Vaya!, no es una mala noticia del todo, ¿Qué pasaría al intentarlo?

— Pues que o sale bien, llegáis a casa y mueres por el sobreesfuerzo, o sale mal, no llegáis a casa y mueres por el sobreesfuerzo, u ocurre el milagro y llegáis todos sanos y salvos.

— Ya veo que por aquí, el optimismo, brilla por su ausencia, en fin, cuando acabe esto, reuniré a mis amigos e intentaremos partir.

— Mañana, seremos llamados por Sayd, Nekron se aproxima a Oa, así que deberías prepararte.

Efectivamente al día siguiente me reuní con mis compañeros de armas tras la llamada general por parte de Sayd, se alegraron de verme más o menos repuesto de mis heridas, no tuvimos mucho tiempo para celebrar mi vuelta, empezaron a sonar las alarmas, Nekron se acercaba a Oa.

 **Batalla por Oa**

Esta batalla, empezó como la otra vez, en la órbita del planeta, allí les daríamos con todo, hasta que llegasen al cuerpo a cuerpo.

La horda que se nos acercaba, era inconmensurable, su tamaño, empequeñecía todos los ejércitos que pude ver mis tiempos mozos, no lo teníamos muy de cara.

Estábamos codo con codo Amelia, Julián, G´ff y yo, luchando como una unidad bien entrenada, Amelia con un arco no permitía que nadie se nos acercase demasiado, y el que osaba hacerlo, sufría las consecuencias, eran duros, pero no iban a pasar.

— **«** **Comunicación entrante de Sayd, Guardián de los Linternas Verdes** **»**

— « ¿No tenía otra hora para llamar?, estoy un poco liado en este momento»

— **« Linterna Entrerríos, comunico con ustedes porque son la unidad más cercana a Nekron»**

— « ¿Qué necesita?»

— **«La profecía se está cumpliendo, el cuerpo de Los Linternas Blancas ha despertado, y ellos son lo único que puede detener a Nekron, denles tiempo para llegar»**

En ese instante, Nekron se aproximaba a la Batería Central de Oa, de hacerlo, los Linternas Verdes iban a pasarlo muy mal, fuimos a por él, yo me quedé en la retaguardia, cubriéndonos las espaldas.

Al tocar tierra empezamos a atacar sin darle cuartel, poco mas podíamos hacer, aparte de esquivar los ataques de su monstruosa guadaña, pensaba que se nos acababa el tiempo cuando un resplandor Blanco inundó el cielo de Oa, y allí estaban, Superman, Jordan, y otros que no logré identificar, vistiendo el Blanco, estábamos salvados, hasta que Nekron dejó de prestarnos atención para encararse con los recién llegados.

Nekron, casi con una sonrisa en el rostro soltó un terrible golpe con la guadaña, que literalmente partió a Superman en dos y desbandó al resto ahora si estábamos jodidos, pero no quedaba otra, había que detenerle, me quedé un poco aislado de mis compañeros, ellos estaban casi al lado de Nekron y yo me ocupaba de cualquier Linterna Negro que se acercase por mi lado, poco a poco el resto de Cuerpos se dieron cuenta de la situación y la batalla se estaba trasladando a los alrededores de la Batería Central, éramos varios cientos allí luchando pero no podíamos detenerlo, le hacíamos poco más que cosquillas, hasta que, una explosión de Luz Blanca, enmudeció el campo de batalla como si de un velatorio se tratase, y de la explosión resultante, emergió un criatura, de tamaño similar al de Nekron, asemejaba un Ángel que hubiese enviado el mismísimo Dios para combatir la aberración de la personificación de la muerte, desde mi posición poco pude ver, pero el combate debía de ser glorioso.

Llegué a ver como el Ángel, atravesaba el pecho de Nekron. Y este, aullaba de dolor mientras se desintegraba, corrí como alma que lleva el diablo para reunirme con mis amigos, mientras llovían miles de anillos Negros.

— ¡Hemos ganado, Julián!, jajá ¡Vive Dios! que hemos ganado a la parca —gritaba loco de júbilo— corred a buscar a Amelia esto que tenemos que celebrarlo.

—No está, Alonso, se ha ido —contestó

— ¿Cómo que se ha ido?, no digáis sandeces.

—Fue poseída por la Entidad de la Vida, luchó contra Nekron y se desvaneció.

Abracé a mi mejor amigo con el corazón encogido de pena, y lloró como nunca he visto llorar nunca a nadie.

 **El Regreso**

Recogimos los cadáveres de nuestros compañeros, para darles digna sepultura, el de Amelia, no apareció, nos reunimos a los pies de la Batería Central, y con los puños en alto, encendimos la noche de Oa, era el mejor homenaje que les podíamos dar.

Pasaros otros seis meses en los cuales rastreamos el universo de punta a punta, pero Amelia, no aparecía por ningún lado, un día, Julián se me acercó:

— Alonso, creo que va siendo hora de partir, pero por favor, intentemos llegar de una pieza, ¿Vale?

— Bien, pero antes, despidámonos de nuestros amigos, les voy a echar de menos a todos.

Y así lo hicimos, entre un mar de lágrimas por parte de unos y alegría por parte de los que sabían lo que es tener lejos a la familia.

Cogí de la mano a mi amigo, y me concentré en Elena y en Blanca, y en el infinito deseo de estar a su lado, ese era mi único pensamiento, coger su pelo, jugar con Blanca, abrazarlas para no volver a soltarlas nunca, hasta que llegó el dolor, un dolor que me desgarraba por dentro, creí que moriría, hasta que…

— ¡Alonso!, que haces aquí, Julián, ¿Qué ha pasado?

La voz de Elena, era inconfundible, estaba en casa, me desmayé.

 **Este es el fin del capítulo 2, el capítulo 3 en cuanto pueda, gracias por leerlo**


End file.
